khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Elixir
"Morning Elixir" is the sixth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis After a dream where Naminé has Sora enter a pod to restore his memories, Roxas awakens from his coma. He goes to the Grey Area and reads a notice that all the members sent to Castle Oblivion have been terminated. The Organization XIII Moogle tells Roxas that he can't run a business with half the members gone and gifts him an elixir. Roxas goes to the Clock Tower, grieving Axel when Xion appears, excited to see that he's awake. She tells Roxas he's been asleep for three weeks and asks Roxas if he noticed anything weird when he woke up. Roxas mentions he noticed several sea-shells, which Xion reveals were from her and presents him with another one. She explains she's picked one up from a new world every time she's gone and asks if he can hear the ocean. Roxas places the sea-shell to his ear and images of Riku and Kairi flash through his mind. Returning to his room, he notes Kairi's resemblance to Xion. The following day, Roxas looks at the notice again when Xigbar tears it up, saying there's no use mourning them as they're gone. He goes on a mission to Twilight Town and notices Hayner, Pence, and Olette purchasing ice cream, causing Roxas to remember the times he had some with Axel. He is ambushed by Possessors but is unable to concentrate because of the terminated members until he is saved by Axel. Roxas, excited, buys them ice cream. Atop of the Clock Tower, Axel tells Roxas that the Dusks never report correctly and that he's excited to be eating ice cream again. Roxas tells Axel he's invited Xion to join them, which he says is fine, though she fails to show. Later, while Axel lays on his bed, Saïx enters, wondering what took him long to return. Axel dismisses his question and reports that he was right about Marluxia's treachery and knew exactly who to eliminate though Saïx claims he only found a place to dispose of those who would interfere with their plans. The next day, Roxas and Axel go on a mission to collect hearts in Twilight Town. Roxas gives Axel an elixir (which he notes is past the expiration date) and wonders if Xion will join them at the Clock Tower. At Beast's Castle, Xion is pursued by Bad Dogs but is unable to summon the Keyblade. Back in Twilight Town, after completing the mission, Roxas becomes excited that the three of them can have ice cream together. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Roxas dreams of Naminé telling Sora to sleep in a pod in order for her to restore his memories which occurred in "The Road to Dawn". * Roxas wakes from the coma he entered in "I Do Have a Problem". * Axel returns from his mission to Castle Oblivion, which was assigned in "Friends". Differences from the game * In the game, Roxas meets the Organization XIII Moogle before he enters his coma. * Roxas's mission when he encounters Axel is to eliminate shadow globs instead of collecting hearts. However, Possessors do appear as enemies during the mission. Goofs * Kingdom Hearts appears in the sky above the Castle That Never Was, but it shouldn't have been formed yet. Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days chapters Category:Real world